Phantom of Heroes: Year One
by Sir Chaos Omega
Summary: Danny Fenton was anything but special, except for the secret agency that has been in the background his whole life and the fact that his best friend was from outer space there was nothing strange about him at all. Then came the Fenton Ghost Portal and now Danny Phantom has the chance to make his mark in a world of new heroes from Batman and Superman to Iron Man and Captain America.
1. Arc I, Chapter I

**Phantom of Heroes: Year One**

 **Arc I: Rise of the Phantom**

 **Chapter I: A Day in the Life of a Fenton**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Marvel or DC. I only own this story and any OCs used unless they include elements of existing characters.**_

"Normal Speech"

" **Kryptonian"** (translated into English for everyone's convenience)

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

"Welcome to the 6:00 news, I'm your anchor, Keith Mypastywhitebutt. Our top story today, noted archaeologist Fred Flinsteen made an amazing discovery today in Sweden. On a windswept fjord he came across some primitive musical instruments plus some miniscule deposits of fossilized stool. When asked what the stool could be, Flinsteen replied 'adaba aba doo'."

Both teens watching the story couldn't help but to snort at the pun.

"In other news," Keith continued, "Tony Stark still missing. The famous or infamous billionaire depending on your point of view disappeared last month on a routine business trip to Afghanistan with rumors pointing to a terrorist group known only as the Ten Rings as those responsible, little is known about this group other than that they don't appear to be affiliated with any known religious or ethnic group, the military has dispatched a special task force to find and rescue him lead by a close friend of Stark's, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes of the U.S. Air Force, and now to the weather."

The aforementioned teens that were lounging on the couch then exchanged interested glances. One was Kara Danvers, dressed in a thin red jacket that was unzipped, leaving her plain white t-shirt visible and a pair of blue shorts and red socks. The other was Danny Fenton in his usual attire; a white t-shirt with red trim and blue jeans. Although they were watching the news, the two teens weren't sitting normally. Danny was, oddly enough, sitting upside-down on the couch, his feet hanging over the top and his head almost to the floor while Kara was laying across the couch, completely ignoring the speed bump that was Danny's body and draped her legs over his midsection.

"You think that they'll find him soon?" Kara asked, intrigued. "I hope that they do."

"So do I, but they have their work cut out for them. He could be anywhere in the Middle East by now," Danny elaborated.

"How? You think that they fled the country?" she questioned. The youngest Fenton rolled his eyes.

"Well, they couldn't afford the flight cost, let alone make it through any airport security or a whole flight with nobody recognizing Stark. If they moved, they probably stuffed their headquarters into trucks and things like that and made a cross-continental road trip. That's considering they didn't just hold up in a cave somewhere," Danny explained to Kara, who sighed.

"As long as he gets back safely, I could care less about what happens," Kara decided and huffed. Danny rolled his eyes again and punched her side gently.

"Always one to look on the bright side, aren't you?" Danny joked. Kara punched him back, a great deal harder than he did to her though still not enough to really hurt him.

"Someone has to, and it definitely won't be you, Mr. Negative Nancy." She shot back and completely ignored his pained, "Ouch."

"Hey, watch it! You know full well you could have those things registered as lethal weapons especially when you can punch _holes in steel walls with them!_ " Danny retorted with false anger. Kara glared playfully at the raven-haired teen, then she rolled off the couch and into a standing position and looked down at him, who had yet to rectify his sitting position.

"Come on, we'll be late. And you still need to go get your things and I need to get my bracelet from my mother." Kara insisted. Danny let out an exaggerated groan as he flipped himself into a laying position on the couch and paused shortly before he rose to a standing position as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Danny cried his voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. "It's not like it will take an hour to get my bag or for you to go across the hall to grab your stuff from your place." Amused, Kara rolled her eyes.

"Great, now let's get going." Kara said as she literally dragged Danny out the door, which wasn't even close to being a hard thing for her to do and then ran through the slightly open door into her apartment. "Mom, we're leaving for school! Have you seen my bracelet anywhere?" She yelled, hoping for an answer.

"It should be on your nightstand, hon! You forgot it when you went to Danny's earlier." The voice of Kara's adoptive mother, Lucia Danvers resonated from the kitchen. It was only a short minute before she came out, grease smeared on her cheek and a wrench in hand. Kara ran up to her, gave her a quick hug before she rushed to her room, picked up the bracelet and put it on, her golden blonde hair and unnaturally bright blue eyes both faded to brown just like Lucia's features, however it did nothing to her actual facial structure or clothing. The reason Kara wore this bracelet was due to the recommendation of Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short in order to hide her true origin and was not supposed to be seen without it by anyone who does not already know that she wasn't always Kara Danvers. The truth is she was born as Kara Zor-El on the planet Krypton and had been sent to Earth at the age of six to escape the destruction of the planet back in 1980 but it wasn't until 2005 that anyone found her and woke her up from her quarter century in cryostasis and was soon adopted by Mike and Lucia Danvers, the very people who found her. The bracelet, which was made from vibranium the only known material that can withstand just about anything she could do to it, was for her own protection to keep her safe from the more shady parts of the government. The only people that knew what Kara really looks like with it off were her adoptive parents, the Fentons and of course S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Thanks, mom." Kara responded as Danny walked back into the room after using the time Kara was getting her bracelet to get his bag.

"Have a good day at school!" Lucia called as Kara dragged Danny out the door, into the elevator and then onto the subway, the latter only giving a small wave goodbye as he left the room. Lucia smiled and couldn't help but make an offhand remark about how cute those two were before she sighed and went back to trying to fix the kitchen sink. "The work of a professional never ends".

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

"Well, if it isn't Fen-turd. Where's your girlfriend today? Did she finally come to her senses?" Expert bully Dash Baxter bragged, shoving Danny against the wall of lockers.

"If she had, she'd have kicked your ass by now," Danny said as he rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond to the 'girlfriend' remark which was obviously referring to Kara. "So I'd leave me alone if I were you Dash." Danny added, as he rubbed his slightly pained elbow. Dash shoved Danny once more but before Danny could respond again, a horrible pain filled Dash's senses, horrible, and familiar. Danny chuckled to see Kara holding Dash by the ear.

"Did you forget what we discussed?" Kara said, and pulled harder on his ear. "You know I could rip this thing off if I wanted to." Dash seemed like he was starting to cry. He winced and Kara let him go and watched as he proceeded to glare at Danny.

"It's pathetic that a girl has to watch your back." He said as he turned and walked away.

"It's pathetic that you're afraid of her enough that she can." Danny shot back while Kara rolled her eyes in amusement.

"It's pathetic that you can't keep your mouth shut long enough for that **neanderthal** to forget you're there." Kara asked with a smirk saying the word neanderthal in her native Kryptonian which she taught Danny and Jazz to speak years ago as a sort of secret code and in this case Kara didn't want Dash or one of his so called 'friends' listening in to hear her use the insulting nickname they gave them and give them any ideas after all ideas are bad for the neanderthal brain often resulting in both pain and increased stupidity.

Danny decided not to dignify that comment with a response and instead said "You know that this means that Paulina will be extra pissed at you today, right? She hates it when Dash gets emasculated".

"I can handle her." Kara said with a roll of her eyes, and it was true as it was well known at Midtown High that Kara was at the top of the food chain. Most of the freshmen class at Midtown High could quite easily be broken down into two very distinct groups, the Brains and the Brawns, which was exactly what it sounded like Nerds vs. Jocks, Academics vs. Extracurriculars, Laser vs. Rock. Sure it's been done to death and is incredibly cliché but that is just how it is. Dash Baxter, Flash Thompson, Paulina Sanchez and Karla Sofen were in charge of the Brawns while Danny and Kara, along with Kara's adoptive first cousin Carol Danvers and their friend Peter Parker, were the de facto leaders of the Brains and while Kara was the strongest, fastest and most physically fit kid in the school it was well known that she would rather side with Danny and the Brains than with the neanderthalish Brawns, a fact that continues to frustrate the Brawns to no end. Although only a handful of individuals such as Danny and his sister Jazz know that her physical abilities were due to Kara's extraterrestrial origins. At that point the bell rang and Danny and Kara walked to their first class of the day and their favorite science, okay Kara dragged Danny there as per usual.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

Finally it came time for everyone's second favorite part of the day apart from dismissal: lunch.

"You brought a lunch from home today, Danny?" Peter commented as Danny and Kara sat across from him and Carol.

"Yeah, I don't think that I can tolerate any more of the school's horrendous food." Danny commented, tossing his sack lunch onto the table. The others shared a snicker.

"So," Carol started off eagerly, what she was about to say having been on her mind for most of the morning. "Did you guys hear?" as she failed to create any kind of suspense, to Peter's slight annoyance.

"No, because you didn't specify what yet." He replied, chuckling to himself. Carol nudged him off his seat, getting a very annoyed and indignant "hey!" from the floor.

"You were saying?" Kara asked, and chuckled a little as Danny helped Peter up off the floor.

"Tonight's debate team topic is focusing on what is up with this 'Batman' character! This debate is the one everyone has been waiting for!"

"I wouldn't say that everyone does, Carol. I think just about everyone has already made up their mind about him." Danny pointed out, which caused Carol to lightly scowl in his direction.

"Must you always make sense?" She asked, as she reached across the table to knock over his sack lunch.

Danny feigned a gasp and everyone could've sworn that they heard him whisper "you monster" except Kara who heard it clearly due to her superhearing.

"Don't look now, but here comes Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." Carol interrupted his thought process with a nod forward.

Peter rolled his eyes behind glasses and Danny and Kara turned to see Paulina Sanchez and Karla Sofen, two of the leaders of the Brawns, coming towards them.

"Ah, our dynamic rival duo." Kara said, glaring back at them. Danny snorted.

"Can't be really dynamic, then, since they act exactly the same." He snarked. Peter and Carol chuckled, while Kara rolled her eyes, however she smiled a little at the remark herself.

"Kara." Paulina acknowledged with a visibly disgusted scowl on her face.

"Paulina." Kara said with a bored and unamused look.

"Carol." Karla added with a glare and got a quick "Karla" in return.

Danny fought back a roll of his eyes, and started whispering to Peter. "They do this everyday like they're mortal enemies that haven't seen each other in decades. I mean, this happened yesterday, the day before and the day before that!" He said across the table to Peter who shrugged back, both unaffected by four sets of glares shooting their way.

"We weren't talking to you, nerd." Paulina scoffed and Danny fought the urge to tell her that he wasn't talking to her either.

"Why are you here then, Paula?" Carol asked mockingly, using the girl's hated nickname who then proceeded to glare at her.

"To tell you to leave Dash alone, or we won't be playing nice anymore." Paulina told Kara having broken off her glare to look at her.

"We don't like it when our friends are emasculated." Karla added

"I'd be more offended if I thought you could spell that." Danny and Kara said in unison both wondering where Karla had learned that word which caused said girl to huff in annoyance and frustration.

Peter then couldn't help but quip "I didn't know you had friends Karla." which caused the girl to glare in his direction which he ignored.

"You want to end up in the nurse's office?" Karla retorted.

"Seems you want Dash there." Kara answered back.

Paulina then gave Kara a death glare after hearing that remark though Kara looked unimpressed.

"You think that can intimidate me?" Kara asked threateningly.

"Just leave Dash alone." Paulina stated before she and Karla stormed off in a huff.

"Kara 142, Paulina zip." Danny exclaimed which caused his three friends to burst out into laughter. Then changing the subject, Danny said "By the way, my parents should be finishing up the ghost portal today."

"You mean the thing that can take you to an entirely different dimension?" Peter asked suddenly very interested in the new topic.

"Very impressive, guys." Carol said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, you guys want to come over and see the big reveal?" Danny offered. The two unexpectedly groaned in unison.

"Sorry guys, I can't my Uncle Ben is taking me fishing this weekend." Peter said obviously dreading it.

"And I have debate team this afternoon though I think I can show up to see it later tonight" Carol added causing Peter to groan from his bad luck.

Danny turned to Kara and asked "You're still coming, right?" Kara then proceeded to give him a fairly exasperated look.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Kara said excitedly, almost jumping out of her seat showing a little more emotion than she probably should have. Danny and Carol smiled while Peter sighed in disappointment.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Peter complained, causing the others to chuckle until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of fourth period and without a word the group of four split off into groups of two, Danny with Kara the later dragging the former and Peter with Carol to head to their next classes.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

It was finally everyone's true favorite time of the day, dismissal and since it was Friday, it was actually everyone's favorite time of the week. And so after waiting for Peter's uncle to pick him up, Danny and Kara began the walk to the nearest subway station on their long journey back to their apartment building. Well, Danny's apartment building.

Danny's great-grandfather was the original owner of a 25 story apartment building in midtown Manhattan and ended up passing it down to Jack when he passed away which happened to be around the time that Jack and Maddie were looking for a new house after graduating college. The Fentons lived in one of the two Penthouses on the 25th floor and used the proceeds from renting out the rest of the building to finance Fenton Works which was oddly enough, in the basement and was by now sound, blast, and radiation-proof from the inside not to mention Jack-proof.

Kara and her parents Mike and Lucia lived across the hall from the Fentons in the other penthouse, her and Danny's parents became very good friends during their senior year of college. After graduation Jack offered to let Mike and Lucia live in the empty penthouse for free, but they declined not wanting to be freeloaders and eventually they came to the compromise that they'd be in charge of managing the building as well as Fenton Works' finances and in exchange would get the Penthouse and a decent paycheck. Mike and Lucia had found that they rather enjoyed working from home and haven't gone anywhere since moving in. Which was perfectly fine for Danny and Kara as they had no desire to split up anytime in the near future.

"Just you two today?" A familiar feminine-sounding voice called from behind the two teens who were standing on the platform waiting for the next subway to arrive.

"Hey, Jazz." Danny greeted as he turned around to look at his older sister.

Jazz came to a halt and adjusted her teal headband that had come loose in her long orange hair after her almost hurried sprint though she looked like she could have ran for miles without getting tired and in fact actually could. She waited with Danny and Kara for the subway routinely as she proceeded to flatten out both her teal hoodie with a white trim and black jeans.

Like Kara, Jazz was adopted by her parents and was not human; unlike Kara, Jazz was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. as a baby, and thus has no knowledge of her origins. She was declared an 0-8-4, S.H.I.E.L.D. lingo for an object of unknown origin which can also be applied to people and was placed on the Index, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s list of things and people with special abilities due to her metahuman nature with Coulson as her supervisor and later Kara's as well. After being discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., Jazz was taken to their orphanage in New York and shortly thereafter, adopted by the Fentons which S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed on account of the Fenton's being a family of ghost hunters that live in Manhattan meaning that Jazz should blend right in as she would seem like the normal one.

"Hey Danny, how was school?" She asked, as the three got on the train.

"It was okay, I guess. It would've been better if Peter and Carol could've came to see the portal's activation."

"Maybe they'll be available later. Then we can tease them that we saw the grand reveal." Kara said, trying to cheer Danny up. It seemed to be working, because he let out a boisterous laugh. "Besides, I'm going, aren't I? Am I not enough for you?" unknowingly flirting with her oldest friend. Captain Clueless then rolled his eyes.

"More than enough, believe me," He said, rubbing his side where she had lightly punched him earlier in feigned injury, which caused the alien girl to huff.

"Try me again, Fenton, and it'll be more than just one fist." She jokingly threatened, holding up both her fists. Jazz chuckled highly amused at their little interaction, before she decided to have a little fun of her own.

"Careful, Danny, witty remarks to things like that can lead to marital issues." Jazz said in a singsong voice, which caused the words in Danny's throat to retreat back to the recesses of his brain as he choked in sync with Kara.

"Come on, sis, that's not cool!" Danny whined less embarrassed than annoyed.

"Yeah, like we don't get enough ship tease from our parents, our friends and oh, I don't know, just about everyone else!" and she meant it too. As Kara's parents won't stop asking when she and Danny will get together, while Danny's parents and the entire school, both students and faculty think they are already together which is not helped by their tendency to skip out on school dances to go to the movies together, not to mention that they were pretty sure that Peter, Carol and Jazz have an ever growing betting pool set up as to who will make the first move with at least $1,000 up for grabs by now.

"You'll get over it eventually." Jazz said, messing up Danny's hair and remaining unfazed by the death glare that he gave her as he swatted her away. "But will it be before your wedding?" She asked playfully before turning to Kara to add "I call first dibs on being a bridesmaid." Which caused them both to blush as red as Krypton's sun. Then to top it all off Jazz started singing "Danny and Kara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" which resulted in the two blushing even harder if that is even possible.

"Jazz!" both of the blushing teens exclaimed as they playfully chased Jazz off the subway which had luckily just arrived at their station.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

"Mom, we're going to the basement! Danny's parents are about to test that new invention. Want to come with?" Kara said to her mother who was still trying to fix the sink.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'll check it out later. I still need to fix this stupid sink and your father is still in the doghouse for breaking it," Lucia called out, her voice echoing from the kitchen. Then both Kara and her mother heard a banging on a locked door somewhere in the penthouse and the voice of Kara's father Mike begging to be let out while also repeatedly apologizing to his wife which both of them ignored.

"Okay, see you at dinner, then. We're going to go down now, Jazz is already there." Kara said as she started to walk away, only for her mom to exclaim again.

"Where's Carol? I thought that you liked spending time with your cousin?"

"Yeah I do, Mom, it's just that she has a debate team meet today though she did say she could come over later." Kara explained easily.

"And Peter? What about him?" Her Mom asked next, keeping Kara busy as she attempted to walk away once more.

"He's on a fishing trip with his uncle this weekend." Danny interjected.

"You sure you can't come down and see the test run? It shouldn't necessarily take too long."

"No, no, don't worry about little old me. I'll see it tomorrow after all the bugs and glitches are patched up. Go on now, you two; don't waste your time trying to include me. I'm pretty sure that they'd want you there to bear witness to their biggest breakthrough yet."

"Alright, see you later then. Come on Kar, let's go." Danny replied as he began to half-drag her towards the basement of course with the Kryptonian playing along.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

Danny dragged Kara down the flight of stairs leading from the lobby to the Fentons' lab and because the tests and experiments can get pretty dangerous down there the door to the lab was made of pure titanium with a red 'Caution' sign on the doorknob. Only the Fentons, the Danvers and Agent Coulson had access to the lab due to the biometric lock on the door. The very familiar feeling of being enclosed in steel with soundproofed walls set in on them as they walked down the opening to the lab. It wasn't anything new to them having been down there hundreds of times. Tables cluttered with numerous strange things, boxes full of odd tech, loose wires and weird appliances powered by ecto-energy. There was a messy robust desk off to the far left with a computer on it and two filing cabinets on either side of it complete with a deep black swiveling computer chair with a sticker of Jack's face on the back that was slightly scratched off. However, it held fairly strong. It was made by a Fenton, after all.

Up against the wall to the far right of the lab, near the stairs, there was another door that used the space underneath the stairs for a closet and storage space. There was a work station in there with a small tube TV and keyboard to view basement security footage. There was also a mobile clothes rack that only hung jumpsuits in a variety of colors all with black accents.

The new addition to the lab was a great sight. It was a large octagonal machine on the far side of the lab that seemed to go back further into the wall that it was built into. There was also a control center next to it and around twenty cords plugged into it alone. At a surrounding table was Jazz lounging in a swivel chair with her feet up on the table and another feminine figure standing next to her in a blue jumpsuit with black accents and short red hair that Danny and Kara both knew was Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton. Both women had their backs to the stairs but, had definitely heard Danny and Kara enter the lab. Across the room messing with a test tube that had some strange green substance inside was Danny's father, Jack in his bright orange jumpsuit, a heavyset man who stood at hulking height of nearly seven feet with hair that was as dark as Danny's. Unlike the women in the lab, Jack ended up greeting the new arrivals.

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed as he tossed the test tube behind him, causing it to shatter against the wall, making it the 36th test tube he broke that day.

"Was that ectoplasm?" Kara asked concerned which was understandable, after all ectoplasm is one of only two things that they have found that could harm her which they discovered when Jack accidentally shot her with an ecto-gun. The other being a green crystalline radioactive xenomineral S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists named Kryptonite not because it originated from Kara's home planet and hitched a ride in the warp bubble that brought Kara to Earth when the planet exploded though that is the leading theory as to its origins but actually because the _only_ element they could identify in the compound is ironically enough the noble gas Krypton. This mysterious green crystal causes instant cellular degeneration in Kara's body resulting in immense pain and after enough time would ultimately result in death and because it is radioactive could potentially cause cancer in humans after long-term exposure. Luckily for Kara not only does her healing factor quickly fix any damage done as soon as she gets away from the stuff but so little of the stuff was ever found that it would be valued at around a _billion_ dollars an ounce and it all belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D. and is being kept in a highly classified secure facility somewhere far from anything called the Sandbox. Though Kara's powers including her invulnerability could be exhausted as they run off of solar energy that her body stores up or canceled out altogether using red sun light which quickly drains her solar energy reserves.

"Nope, just green food coloring" Jack replied. While Kara let out a relieved sigh, she decided against asking why he had food coloring in a test tube in the first place. "Anyway, you kids got here just in time to see the unveiling of our newest device, the Ghost Portal 2.0! This baby is designed to punch a hole right into the Ghost Zone for us to explore."

"This portal acts as the bridge between our world and the realm of the ghosts. If this invention works, we'll be the first scientists to not only connect two realms, but to connect one inhabited by humans with one inhabited by spirits and wandering souls, in turn being a giant scientific breakthrough in any type of inter-dimensional study." Maddie explained.

"Dad, you said 2.0. Was there a first one?" Jazz inquired.

"Back in our college days before we met your parents Kara we were friends and lab partners with one Vlad Masters." Maddie started.

"Wait, Vlad Masters? You mean the Wisconsin billionaire?" Kara asked intrigued.

"Yep, V-man did pretty well for himself after he recovered from his accident. In fact if I remember right, he should be coming to town sometime in the next few days on a business trip, hey maybe I can introduce you," Jack replied obviously having kept tabs on his old friend.

"Accident, what accident?" Danny asked.

"Well, while we were running tests on the proto-portal, your father made a slight miscalculation somewhere and the portal ended up blowing up in Vlad's face quite literally, sent him to the hospital for six months with a bad case of Ecto-Acne. he hasn't spoken to us since." Maddie explained.

The three teens were taken aback for a short time but quickly recovered. "At least he's okay." Kara stated.

"Of course he's okay, he's a billionaire." Danny snarked back, causing Jazz to remind him of what comments like that can lead to when Danny and Kara get married which resulted in both teens blushing once again.

"Anyway, we didn't mean to get sidetracked and blabber on about our college days. Now for the main event!" Jack exclaimed in a very hammy manner, preparing to plug the portal into the outlet that somehow was able to supply enough power to open a portal to another plane of existence. "Get to a safe distance, kids. Now get ready ghosts, because Jack Fenton is coming through!" and then proceeded to plug in the machine which started to whirr to life for a good half minute before it fizzled out and projected sparks with it's last dying breath, which caused both adults to stand there in shock and stunned silence.

"Dad?" Danny and Jazz asked finally breaking the deafening silence which lasted a good 42 seconds. Jack proceeded to pull the hood of his jumpsuit down very slowly, before turning to the witnesses of this grand folly.

"I don't know where we..." Jack stated quietly. Very quietly. That's when the kids got concerned, because Jack Fenton _never_ spoke quietly.

"It's fine, Jack. I suppose that we need to give the portal some minor adjustments before it-" Maddie ended up cutting herself off in the process when she saw the disappointed and saddened expression on her husband's face.

"Let's tend to it later, okay, Maddie? I need my emergency ham and some fudge." Jack said in a very poor attempt to bring himself back to high spirits. It worked for a short while, before he gazed back at the portal once more and quickly slouched up the stairs, Maddie following hastily.

"Man, poor Dad. I've never seen him so upset. Not even when I got stuck in the dumbwaiter and he ended up missing lunch trying to get me out." Danny said disappointedly, as he looked between the staircase and the portal.

"Mom wasn't in high spirits either. Usually she's tending to things that need to be fixed, but now it seems like she'll end up just eating some emergency ham and going to bed." Jazz added. Danny sighed in great disappointment.

"I hope there is something we can do," Danny said in a very deflated and unanimated tone of voice.

Kara's eyes lit up. "Maybe there is something that we can do," she said, getting Danny and Jazz's attention very quickly as she entered the closet.

"What can we do?" Jazz wondered having a bad feeling about where Kara was going with this.

"We're geniuses, remember? I'm positive that we could at the very least figure out what went wrong, if not fix the problem ourselves." Kara explained. When she emerged, she was holding a white jumpsuit with black accents and had a very reckless idea.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

"Kara, do you really think that this is a good idea?" Danny inquired, zipping up the jumpsuit.

"Nope, not in the slightest," Kara answered, doing absolutely nothing to ease Danny's worried state.

"But when has that ever stopped us from doing something stupid?" she smiled, which did help put Danny at ease, at least a little bit. "And, uh, let's get this out of the way. That's certainly not a good idea." she finished, as she proceeded to rip off the sticker of Jack's face on the Danny's chest and then replaced it with a black stylized D. Something Kara designed for Danny after he was disappointed about not having a personal symbol when Kara showed him the crest of her birth family which resembled an S inside of a five sided shield and meant 'hope' in Kryptonian and only later did they realize that the stylized D actually had a P inside. This action caused Danny to look at her in slight confusion "What? It makes you look like a superhero, like Captain America only black and white and it looks cool." she explained which caused Jazz to once again sing a very familiar rhyme that caused both the alien girl and the Earth boy to blush up a storm and yell out Jazz's name in clear annoyance and embarrassment.

Once Danny recovered from the embarrassment that his sister caused him and Kara, turned to the Kryptonian who was still trying to get rid of the blush on her face with a look that asked "Now what?"

Kara without even looking at Danny said "Go check the inside of the portal for anything that might be amiss. Jazz, you and I are gonna go over the notes and blueprints to ensure that there are no miscalculations or design flaws," and almost tripped over the power cord for the portal on her way over to the table with said notes and blueprints.

A few minutes later, Kara heard Danny exclaim, "I think I found what caused the portal to short out! There's a power switch in here... I guess only Dad would put a power switch _inside_ an interdimensional portal."

Kara then turned to see Danny about to press the switch when she remembered seeing Jack plug the machine in and how she almost tripped over the power cord for the machine which was still plugged into the wall which caused the young extraterrestrial to panic as she yelled out "Danny, wait!" but she was a split second too late as Danny had already activated the portal and enough ecto-energy to kill a blue whale from both electrocution and radiation poisoning passed through his body as he screamed at the top of his lungs in complete agony drowning out the sound generated by the activation of the portal, something that Kara would have given absolutely anything to be able to forget.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

 _ **An Author's Note explaining why I am writing this rather than TheIceRaven is available at the end of the second chapter.**_


	2. Arc I, Chapter II

**Phantom of Heroes: Year One**

 **Arc I: Rise of the Phantom**

 **Chapter II: The Ghost Portal Accident**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Marvel or DC. I only own this story and any OCs used unless they include elements of existing characters.**_

"Normal Speech"

" **Kryptonian"** (translated into English for everyone's convenience)

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

BOOM! The sound echoed through the lab as the ghost portal exploded with Danny still inside and silenced his agonizing screams, to the absolute shock and horror of both Kara and Jazz. When the smoke dissipated, the portal was totaled, evidently caused by a power surge and how an interdimensional gateway was overloaded by a single power outlet, Kara knew she would never figure out. But what's important is that in the middle of the debris was Danny, unconscious, yet somehow seemingly unharmed despite being smack in the middle of a massive explosion likely due to the supernatural nature of the ectoplasm he was exposed to. However, to Kara's complete and total devastation, when she looked over Danny, she could find neither a heartbeat nor could she with any of her powers pick up on any of vitals including brain activity which caused her to break down sobbing as she started praying to anyone or anything that would listen to bring him back, speaking entirely in her native Kryptonian. Strangely, a minute later, Kara picked up on Danny's heartbeat and when she looked him over again, she saw that all of his vitals were back and her tears of sorrow quickly turned into tears of joy.

"Jazz, he's alive!" Kara exclaimed greatly confused by what had just occurred yet eternally grateful that whatever happened to bring Danny back did happen.

"We need to get him to a hospital, _now_." Jazz stated with as much urgency as possible.

"I have a better idea." Kara exclaimed pulling her phone out and proceeding to bring up Coulson's number on speed dial.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

A short time later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents prepped Danny for transport to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility near Times Square with Kara and Jazz there watching while a couple of agents tried to calm down Jack and Maddie. Then, Carol who evidently had finished up with the debate team early ran up to the front of the apartment building to meet up with her adoptive cousin and her friend's sister, "Guys, what happened here?" Carol asked clearly concerned about Danny's wellbeing.

"There was an accident with the Ghost Portal." Kara and Jazz quickly explained in unison.

"Oh my God, will Danny be okay?" Carol asked Kara obviously shocked about what she heard.

"Not sure, he was dead for a full minute and when I say dead, I mean no vitals, no heartbeat, no breathing, no nothing." Kara explained clearly confused about what happened to her closest friend.

"You resuscitated him, right?" Carol asked.

"No, he just came back to life on his own." Jazz answered.

"Okay, how is that even possible?" Carol questioned.

"I have no idea, but that's one of the things we are hoping to find out." Kara said as she proceeded to climb aboard the transport vehicle carrying Danny.

"Miss, your not supposed to be in here." a very old S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reprimanded which caused Kara to respond with a death glare complete with glowing red eyes. The agent then backed off, clearly intimidated by the fourteen-year old girl.

"Jazz, grab your parents and take them to the medical facility. Also, let mine know what happened and that I will be staying with Danny until he wakes up." Kara ordered as the medical transport prepared to leave which resulted in both Jazz and Carol smirking in spite of themselves.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

Outside of Danny's room following Danny's medical examination by top S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors, including Kara and Jazz's personal physician, Jazz tried to calm down her parents with the help of Agent Phil Coulson and completely and utterly failed at it as did the agents who first tried to calm them down who in fact somehow managed to freak them out even more. "You guys seriously need to calm down! Studies show that keeping calm helps you deal with a stressful situation more effectively."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I happen to know first hand that that is very true, so I would highly recommend that you take your daughter's advice to heart." Coulson stated in a very calm manner.

"How can we calm down when our little boy is in that room recovering from…" Maddie ranted though what she said next was lost to everyone as both Coulson and Jazz started to tune her out at that exact moment while Jack who was also ranting and raving on the condition his son was was in, wasn't listening to Maddie in the first place.

Once both parents stopped to take a breath, Coulson interjected reassuringly. "While his temperature is a little low and his heartbeat much slower than would be expected, your son is in quite stable condition and is going to be just fine after some rest."

"Kara said he was _dead_ for a full minute!" Maddie replied.

"Well, he's fine now." Coulson retorted.

"Then why won't you let me in that room to see my son, when you let his girlfriend in?!" Jack yelled out in anger and neither Jazz nor Coulson wanted to explain to the two parents that Danny and Kara were not yet together, though both knew that it was only a matter of time.

"You want to try and stop that girl from doing something once she's set on doing it?" Jazz replied, which gave her father the idea to try and force his way into room though he did not get far as Jazz held him back and while it was relatively easy for her to do so due to her superstrength more than a few passing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stopped to stare at the sight of a sixteen-year old girl holding back a man Jack's size.

Inside the room was an unconscious Danny and beside him was Kara deep in thought about what had occurred and at some point her mind began to slip back in time to when she first met Danny eight long years ago.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

"Here we are. Welcome to your new home." Lucia explained to the six-year old little girl hiding behind her as they entered the front door of their penthouse. That six-year old was none other than Kara Zor-El or as she is now known Kara Danvers. A timid yet adorable little girl with her hair tied back into a long ponytail, who wore a simple blue t-shirt, red shorts and her new vibranium holographic disguise bracelet which turns both her golden blond hair and impossibly blue eyes brown. A little over two weeks prior, Mike and Lucia found Kara in cryostasis inside a space pod in Yellowstone National Park which had evidently been there for quite some time, as they had no idea how to free the little girl trapped inside, they reported their finding which quickly got the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. who sent one Agent Phil Coulson to investigate. Soon they managed to free Kara from her frozen prison where they quickly learned that not only was she completely unable to speak English but also possessed a wide array of godlike superhuman abilities all of which terrified the young girl. Luckily over the next two weeks they discovered that she was also a super genius and was able to teach her not only to speak near perfect American English without a noticeable accent but also how to control her powers over that very short period of time.

As Mike and Lucia spent time with the little extraterrestrial, they started to fall in love with her and knowing that she would need a loving home and family to keep an eye on her after having discovered that her entire home planet was destroyed not too long ago from her perspective and was now both orphaned and stranded on a world she knew next to nothing about they decided to adopt the young Kryptonian as their daughter and while it took some persuading, Coulson finally agreed to arrange the adoption, so now as far anyone was concerned Kara was a natural born American citizen who spent the first six years of her life growing up in an orphanage secretly run by S.H.I.E.L.D. the very same one that their neighbors Jack and Maddie adopted their own daughter from nearly 8 years prior.

Sometime later, Kara looked around at everything in the living room with various levels of curiosity when she heard a knock on the door, which Lucia tended to. At their doorstep were Maddie and Jack Fenton with their eight-year old daughter Jazz and six-year old son Danny and of course Kara had no idea who they were. Jack and Maddie were both wearing their usual jumpsuits which somewhat reminded Kara of the Kryptonian skinsuits that everyone used to wear on her home planet a fact that greatly saddened her, Jazz on the other hand had bright orange hair, teal eyes, a bright teal bow in her hair and was wearing a black graphic t-shirt, silver shorts and was barefoot and Danny had black hair and blue eyes, a green and black t-shirt and white shorts. "Kara, these are our next door neighbors, the Fentons and their kids Danny and Jazz. They're pretty good friends of ours, their son Danny's your age, so that should make it easier for you to learn to get along with him." Mike introduced, however, when he turned around, Kara was gone having hidden herself in her new room due to her timid nature an action that confused the Fentons and caused Mike to sigh. "I'm sorry about that. That was Kara and I'm afraid that this is all new to her and she happens to be quite shy".

"It's fine. Hey, Danny-boy, why don't you go introduce yourself to Kara? Besides, you need some friends your own age." Jack responded reassuringly.

"Okay, dad." The six-year old responded, walking to her door where he saw Kara's adoptive mother, Lucia trying to coax the little girl out of her room.

"Come on, sweetie, don't you want to meet our neighbors? You could get along with their kids quite well if you give it a try!" Lucia said very carefully as to not upset her 'cause who knew what that girl could do if upset, then to her surprise, she saw Danny standing next to her after he had walked from the living room.

"How punctual! Danny's here to see you, if you're okay with that, of course." Lucia exclaimed. Danny then proceeded to open the door as Lucia went back to the living room to greet their neighbors. The young boy saw Kara sitting on her bed as she stared out the window with a strange expression on her face looking as though she had never seen a city before.

"Hi, I'm Danny. You must be Kara." Danny openly introduced himself which quickly caught Kara's attention.

" **H-hello."** Kara said shyly, so nervous that she accidentally spoke in her native tongue and after managing to decipher the look of sheer confusion on Danny's face realized what she did which caused her to blush bright red in embarrassment as she reiterated her greeting in English even more nervously.

Danny, having noticed how nervous she was and remembered that she was just adopted and only recently just lost her birth parents, proceeded to walk up to her bed and pulled her into a quick hug to Kara's absolute astonishment as so far during her brief time on this planet, no one was ever this relaxed around her as even her adoptive parents were constantly walking on eggshells around her due to her immense godlike powers.

"It's alright." Danny reassured and then inquired "Why are you so shy?"

"W-well, I haven't quite gotten used to all of this." Kara explained though without stating that what she was getting used to was in fact the entire planet.

"That's okay. I could help you with that if you want." Danny reassured her.

"R-really? Okay, then." Kara said, agreeing with Danny.

"So, mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Danny implored, however Kara remained silent. "Okay, how about I tell you a bit about me?" Danny added when it became clear to him that Kara did not want to talk about herself.

"G-go ahead, Danny." Kara responded, inquisitively a bit curious about the human boy.

"Well, my parents are scientists who deal with ghosts and I like science-fiction." Danny expunged.

"You like science?" Kara asked happily as she came from a very, very, very long line of scientists going back several tens of thousands of years and she herself was born into the Kryptonian Thinker Guild genetically engineered to be a super genius and destined to be a scientist.

"Yeah! It's awesome! I read comics, which often deal with science in many ways. As well as video games. I also occasionally watch anime if it's airing on Saturday mornings. Those shows are fun! And I love Star Wars."

"O-okay, I'm interested." Kara replied honestly despite not having any idea what comics, video games or anime were. "What are those?" which caused Danny to look at her as if she grew a second head and a tail for a moment.

"Want to come over to my place so I can show you? I live right across the hall." Danny asked.

"S-sure." Kara said, very intrigued about what the things Danny told her about are, and what happens in them. The two of them ended up staying up late after watching TV and playing Danny's Gamecube and NES before ultimately falling asleep on Danny's couch leaning against each other to both the joy and amusement of their parents and Danny's sister who promised to herself to never let her baby brother forget that moment.

It was that day that Danny and Kara became best friends for life and from that day on the two were virtually inseparable doing everything together with the timid Kara using Danny as basically a living security blanket and it was far from uncommon for them to fall asleep together after a long day of playing and having fun together, though because of this, accusations of the two being a couple started in first grade. As time passed Kara got more self confident and had stopped using Danny as a living security blanket... for the most part anyway and the two of them have mostly come to ignore all the shiptease they get from everyone though they never stop getting embarrassed and annoyed when their friends, parents or Jazz do it.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

Kara's mind then drifted back to the present as she sat in a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility alongside an unconscious Danny alone with her thoughts and memories. Saying she was shy back then was a bit of an understatement as Danny is in fact the only friend she made on her own since coming to Earth. Carol was her adoptive cousin and they only became friends because Carol came over often since her own parents and siblings were jerks, Jazz was Danny's sister who she bonded with while spending time with Danny and even Peter was Danny's friend first the two having met at a two week long boys only summer camp before 7th grade, a long, boring two weeks in Kara's opinion.

After staring at the unconscious Danny for who knows how long she began to contemplate her fears. Ever since she got her powers, Kara has been terrified about accidentally harming others especially Danny. A fear that was greatly amplified during an incident on her seventh birthday which was really the one year anniversary of when she was first discovered in Yellowstone National Park due to the date of her real birthday and true age being unknown on account of Krypton and Earth having different calendars and because of the quarter century Kara spent on ice. It was her worst birthday ever because during the party she accidentally hugged Danny so tightly that she broke several of his ribs and cracked a number of his vertebrae sending him to the hospital for quite some time and making Kara feel absolutely dreadful and terrified of her own powers to the point that it took months before she was comfortable enough to physically interact with anyone especially Danny. Kara could not help but laugh bitterly at the irony that it was her recklessness rather than her powers that landed Danny into this situation. It was at that point that Kara's mind once again drifted into the past as she remembered the day she went against both her adoptive parents and Agent Coulson and told Danny the truth about who and what she really was.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

" **You can do this, Kara. Just walk up and tell your best friend that you're from another planet and have godlike powers. It's not like your life depends on it."** a six-and-a-half-year-old Kara said to herself for the 127th time that day as she tried and failed to reassure herself in front of the mirror in her room while speaking in Kryptonian as she always did when talking to herself in private. It has been six months since Danny and Kara had first met, during that time the two had become inseparable, doing everything together. However, Danny still remained in the dark about Kara's true origins. A fact that the little Kryptonian had become completely frustrated with. And to make matters worse, S.H.I.E.L.D. has informed Kara and her parents that under any circumstances, absolutely no one is to find out who and what Kara really is. As a result, Kara will get into serious trouble if she told Danny, yet she could no longer bring herself to lie to her closest friend. A classic catch-22. And that's when she started freaking out. " **I can't do this! What would happen if Danny reacts badly to the truth? What if this ends up ruining our friendship? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he never wants to see me again?! I don't think I can handle that!"**

When she finished her freak out, she took some time to take some deep breaths and calmed herself down. After a while, she finally mustered up just enough courage to tell Danny about her true self. She then proceeded to walk her room and then leave her penthouse and walked across the hall to Danny's, who was busy watching Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and in a very nervous and shaky voice said "D-Danny? Th-there's something I need to t-tell you."

"Sure, what is it, Kara?" Danny wondered as he paused the movie right when Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi was about to let Darth Vader kill him.

"W-well..." Kara said as she began to lose what little confidence she began to build up.

"You can tell me. Don't be afraid when you're around me." Danny encouraged her.

"Uhh..." Kara hesitated still a nervous wreck.

"Come on, you can tell me and whatever if it is, it can't possibly be bad." Danny encouraged once more.

"W-well, I'm not exactly from around here." Kara said, somewhat vaguely.

"Yeah, I already knew that." Danny said confused about what she was saying.

"No, when I say that I'm not from around here, I mean that I'm not from this planet." Kara explained, practically whispering the last part.

"Wait, so does that mean that you're an alien?" Danny asked, inquisitively which resulted in Kara nodding nervously, absolutely terrified of what Danny's response was going to be. "That. Is. So. Awesome!" Danny responded enthusiastically. Which caused Kara's mood to do an instant 180 as she tackle hugged him tightly though perhaps a little too tightly.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" Kara exclaimed in pure ecstasy.

"Kara, you're… welcome, but... I... can't breathe...!" Danny replied, struggling for air, which caused Kara to let go sheepishly.

"Sorry." Kara replied in embarrassment. As she proceeded to tell Danny all about her past and her powers not even caring about the fact that she was explicitly going against S.H.I.E.L.D. orders and was likely going to be grounded for several months.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

As Kara's mind left the past and re-entered the present, she realized for the first time just how important Danny was to her. Ever since the moment she first told Danny the truth, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and only just now did she realize what that meant. Jazz, Peter, Carol, and every single person that they have ever met were right. She loved Danny, she always had ever since he embraced exactly who and what she truly was. However, she was scared about confessing because of the possibility of ruining their friendship and just because the whole thing is an overused cliché, it doesn't mean it's not a valid fear.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

The next morning, Danny slowly awoke after spending the previous night in the hospital unconscious to find that his best friend had fallen asleep sitting on a chair at his bedside with her head resting atop his chest causing him to blush slightly. Danny's movement had caused Kara to stir and as she opened her eyes, they met Danny's and she instantly threw herself at him and embraced him in an extremely strong hug. " **Danny, thank Rao that you're okay."** She said in her native language due to her excitement but when Danny hugged her back instead of asking for air like he always did when she hugged him this tightly, Kara instantly knew that something was up and let him go as she stared at him in concern. " **Danny, you are okay, right? Because I was hugging you with enough force to squeeze the air out of your lungs."**

" **I'm fine, well at least I think I am."** Danny replied also in Kryptonian which he, Kara and Jazz used as a sort of secret code after Kara taught it to the two siblings many long years ago. It was at that point that Danny realized that there was a quality to Kara's voice he never noticed before. " **Kara, is that an accent I hear?"** he said much to his friend's shock as when she learned English she got her natural Kryptonian accent to be so subtle no human could hope to hear it, only those with superhearing could pick up on it.

" **Probably, after all English is my second language."** Kara reminded him very curious and concerned about her friend's well being.

" **Then how come I have never heard it before, it's cute."** Danny said unknowingly flirting with her causing the Kryptonian to blush due to the love epiphany she had the night before.

It was at that moment that Kara noticed something laying on the nightstand next to the bed that Danny lay resting in. Just what Kara needed to distract herself from her feelings. " **Hey, what's this doing here?"** bringing the object to Danny's attention. The object in question was a silver ankh necklace and beside it was a small unsigned handwritten letter.

" **Maybe there's something in this letter that explains it."** Danny said as he picked it up and opened it and was instantly confused when he saw its contents " **That's strange, this seems to be written in Kryptonian, though I have absolutely no Idea how that is even possible, I mean, aren't you the only one who knows how to read and write in Kryptonian?"** he added much to Kara's confusion. It was true while Kara did teach Danny and Jazz to speak Kryptonian she never did teach them how to read or write the language thinking that they would never need it, evidently she was wrong.

" **That's odd. Let me see it."** Kara said as Danny handed the letter to her to read " **Dear Danny, it was great to hold you in my arms again after all these years. The necklace that is on the nightstand was placed there as a gift for you and I also took the liberty of returning something of yours that was stolen from you the day you were first born."** The contents of the letter confused both teens even more than before and it was then that Kara picked up the necklace and examined it with her microscopic vision before she handed it to Danny and said " **It's pure silver so I don't think that there should be anything wrong with wearing it."**

After Danny put on the necklace he said " **You know, this isn't the first time that I have gotten gifts like this from out of nowhere."**

" **Really, how come you never told anyone?"** Kara asked inquisitively.

" **Not sure, just never did, also, I think I have an idea who gave this to me"** Danny replied.

" **Really who?"** Kara questioned.

" **Well, I don't know exactly but it might of been someone I met while I was out of it though all I can remember was what seemed to be a loving embrace, a sense of longing and a woman saying** 'I will always love you my little Phantom'." Danny responded thoughtfully saying the quote itself in English as that is how he remembered the line being said to him.

While Kara was thinking about what Danny had just said Jazz entered the room and saw that her brother was awake "Danny! You're awake!" she exclaimed before she turned to Kara and added "Hope you slept well with that pillow of yours, you did look really comfy last night." which caused both Danny and Kara to blush bright red especially Kara.

"Jazz, I think there is something wrong with Danny." Kara said switching back to English after having gotten over her embarrassment and remembered what happened before they found the ankh necklace while also hoping to change the subject away from her feelings.

"Really?" Jazz asked suddenly very concerned "Wait a minute, where is Danny?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here." the disembodied voice of Danny said from the bed causing Jazz to scream in fright.

"Yeah, what are you screaming about?" Kara added as she looked at Danny and it was then that she noticed he looked a little different and realized that Danny was in fact, invisible with regards to visible light and the only reason that Kara could still see him was because her powers allowed her to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum and then to Jazz's shock Danny quickly regained visibility. "We need to talk to Coulson, _now_." Kara added.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

Sometime later, Danny, Kara, Jazz and Coulson were getting ready to view the results of the DNA test since Kara had told Coulson what was going on with Danny. Jack and Maddie were sitting outside of the room, fuming at not being allowed inside by Coulson at the request of Danny, however neither of the parents knew that their son had requested that they remain outside. The reason being that Danny's new abilities seemed remarkably ghost-like, a fact that was reinforced when he phased through the bed and almost fell through the floor which made him terrified of how his parents would react as they hated ghosts and believed them all to be evil by their very nature.

"Let's take a look at the results, shall we?" Coulson said before opening the packet containing the results of Danny's DNA test.

"Come on, spit it out!" Danny exclaimed impatiently before Kara lightly slapped him on the back of the head, Jazz giving her a knowing smirk which Kara either ignored or failed to notice.

"Pay attention, this is very important." Kara snarked at Danny somewhat annoyed at her quote unquote 'boyfriend's' attitude.

After reading through the results of Danny's DNA test, Coulson told the young man "In addition to adenine, guanine, cytosine and thymine, it seems that now your genetic structure now contains a fifth chemical, one that you all should be very familiar with."

"Ectoplasm?" Jazz asked beating Kara to the punch by just three milliseconds to which Coulson nodded.

"But that would make him half-ghost! How is that even possible?" Kara wondered.

"We're not quite sure, but the evidence does seem to corroborate that interpretation. In addition to the ectoplasm in his DNA, his heart rate is less than half of what it was during his last medical evaluation and he has a temperature of just 72.6 degrees Fahrenheit which is enough to place him on the Index just for being medically stable with a body temperature that low. Not to mention that by what you said he has increased durability, superhuman hearing and has turned both intangible and invisible." Coulson explained.

"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" Danny quipped a little annoyed that Coulson was talking to his best friend and his sister as if he wasn't even there for which Coulson swiftly apologized.

"Anything else we should expect?" Jazz added.

"I'm not sure, your parents are ghost experts." Coulson said to Jazz. "I'm sure that you should have some idea of what the basic set of ghost powers would be."

"Well, we know that most ghosts tend to have greatly enhanced physical abilities, intangibility, invisibility, ectoplasmic manipulation and flight." Jazz replied.

"Wait flight? You mean that I can fly?" Danny exclaimed excitedly.

"That's a distinct possibility, though I do have to ask that you keep the use of your powers to a bare minimum in public and if you need to, keep it to your enhanced physical abilities and only to about three times what you could previously accomplish and if asked about your newfound abilities, just tell the truth that it was the result of an accident in your parents' lab." which placed the newly minted half-ghost in a nearly identical situation to Kara as since she got her powers at the age of six S.H.I.E.L.D. came up with the excuse that Kara was born with an extremely rare genetic condition that triples body density, allowing her to use her superhuman physical abilities up to three times what she would be able to if she was a normal human in order to help her better adapt to her abilities. Jazz on the other hand was never given that courtesy as she has had her powers all her life and was able to fully master those powers at a very young age.

"Since Danny's being placed on the Index, does that mean that you're going to be his supervisor?" Jazz asked Coulson.

"Yes, since all three of you live under the same roof, it would definitely be easier for me to be his supervisor as I'm already yours."

"What are the odds that all three of us end up getting superpowers?" Danny inquired.

"About as likely as two extraterrestrials being adopted by a pair of neighbors." Kara quipped back with a smirk. While they may not know exactly what Jazz is or where she came from they do know that she is not human and likely came from space.

It was at that point that Danny realized something and started freaking out. "You _can't_ tell my parents about this they think all ghosts are evil, if they ever find out that I'm part ghost who knows what they'll do!"

"Agreed." Coulson replied obviously seeing the problem there and also agreed to make Danny's condition classified on a need-to-know only basis placing it outside of the standard Clearance Level system that S.H.I.E.L.D. used and as such it was declared that, Jack and Maddie do not need to know.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

"Well, Danny-boy, ol' C-Man here says your ship-shape and ready to go!" Jack boomed.

"That's great, Dad." Danny replied nervously hoping that he doesn't turn invisible in front of his parents.

"It's great that you're okay, Danny! We were very worried about you when your sister explained to us what had happened." Maddie exclaimed, happily.

"Well, he did sleep soundly, even if Kara was using him as a pillow." Jazz explained in teasing tone with a smirk on her face, causing both of the other teens in the room to blush very embarrassedly.

"Ah, how cute." Maddie responded.

"How long till we get grandkids, you two?" Jack asked in a very overblown manner, causing the blushes on Danny and Kara's face to greatly intensify and that was Jazz's cue to run out of the room as the two younger teens yelled out the older teen's name in annoyance as they proceeded to chase after her as Coulson who was watching the whole scene simply shook his head in amusement.

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

Just as Danny got out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility, a very expensive and very fancy private jet was on it's way from Wisconsin to New York, the sole passenger on board was Wisconsin native and one of the richest men in the world, multi-billionaire Vlad Masters who was going to New York partly for a business meeting with LexCorp executives in neutral territory though Luthor himself had to suddenly back out of attending due to some unforeseen complications back in Metropolis involving some strongman in tights.

As the jet prepared for it's final descent into JFK, he received a message on his personal tablet the Masters HD3, which informed him of the latest ongoings in the lives of the Fentons, updates that he received daily ever since he secretly wiretapped their apartment building. But what he saw left him speechless, video footage of the Ghost Portal that he watched that idiot Jack build with _his_ beloved Maddie explode with young Daniel inside. Knowing exactly where young Kara and Jasmine would take the young lad, Vlad quickly yet discreetly hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical files bouncing the signal from various locations stretching from Hong Kong to Blüdhaven so that by the time they narrowed down the signal enough to track him, he would have already gotten what he was after and be long gone.

Vlad proceeded to gloss over young Daniel's medical records and much to his shock discovered what the portal had done to the young lad. He had plans for how to deal with the Kryptonian as well as whatever the hell young Jasmine was, yet he never expected to ever come across another Halfa, which meant that he would have to move up his timetable considerably if he wants to have his revenge against Jack Fenton or make Maddie his wife. After all not only was S.H.I.E.L.D. now aware of the existence of Halfas thus making it only a matter of time before they found him out but now young Daniel has become a halfa himself and has access to those who can help him master his newfound abilities in no time flat making both the government agency and the young lad enormous threats to his plans. The billionaire then proceeded to pull out his phone and dial a number he didn't expect to need for quite some time. "It's me. I have a job for you."

 _ **(DPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCMDPDCM)**_

 _ **Well, that's a wrap, now on to other business. The original version of the first chapter was published by TheIceRaven on September 27, 2015, however, the whole thing was really my idea from the start and he did say that I would be working on it with him (I have since changed my username, it used to be Chaos Infinity-X but then I was knighted by Princess Deadpool at Everfree Northwest 2017), however, since then, there has been no real progress of any kind on the second chapter and the guy just disappeared for months on end and not for the first time so we decided that it would probably be best if I just write the whole thing myself with the help of my friend FlutterGuy98 and like before this is a triple crossover involving Danny Phantom, Marvel and DC with inspiration coming from the MCU and a number of the various versions of the DCU with my own original ideas added in and is marked as a Danny Phantom/Justice League crossover because Supergirl is the main deuteragonist of the story, the second most important character after Danny.**_

 _ **As I am starting this universe from scratch I have changed a number of things such as Danny's living arrangements, Carol's age as well as her relation to Kara. As a result, some DP characters won't show up until much, much later such as Sam, while others won't be showing up at all like Tucker who I am not going to include because I already have a ton of characters and things planned and he just won't fit in this story, though I like to think that he is around somewhere.**_

 _ **Also, if anyone is ever interested in creating and fleshing out a TV Tropes page for this story I would very much appreciate it, please let me know if one is ever created.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time and I hope to see you again in the future.**_


	3. Important Notice

I have chosen to post this notice in order to inform you all of a few things.

First I apologize for disappearing for such a long period of time, just days after I posted the first two chapters I lost my grandmother to cancer, she lived with me for a large portion of my childhood and helped raise me so her passing hit me very hard and over the last year and a half I have been dealing with depression but lately I have decided to try and get productive again, proven when I published my second story "Crimson Paradox" (please check it out) but that leads me to my second point.

Second I have chosen to scrap what I have written for this and start from scratch. While most of my plans for this will likely remain the same, I will be changing quite a lot especially with regards to the background for the universe and the setting as well as even a few changes in the characters for example I will now be using the MCU version of Carol Danvers so what was her role will now be taken by Kamala Khan however she will spend the first story as a civilian as I have no plans to introduce inhumans until Year Two.

I will eventually replace this as well as the first two chapters with completely new versions, though I will need to see "Captain Marvel" and "Avengers: Endgame" first to properly plan things so don't expect anything for this story until at least July though I may choose to wait until next November to honor the passing of the great Stan Lee.


End file.
